The Window Pane
by jaceloveriam
Summary: Clary Fray is a very looked up to girl. She is popular and very pretty. But if you look deeper, you will find a broken, abused girl waiting for the storm to pass. When the Lightwoods move next door and one sees one of her most darkest secrets, what will she tell the cocky Jace Herondale? Will she ever find freedom?
1. New Neighbors

Clary

I groan and pry my eyes open once my alarm clock blares out "Ain't It Fun by Paramore".

My back is filled with cuts that sting from last night when Valentine threw a beer bottle at me while I was making pasta. I flinch when I touch them. I take a shower and blow dry my hair while looking at my reflection. Blood red curly hair, green eyes that are dark and light at the same time, and a small petite body. A small black bruise is decorating my cheek and a large cut on my lip barely starting to heal. I change into a red sweatshirt, white shorts, red vans and a white beanie. "Clarissa! I'm hungry, get your ass down here!" Valentine yells from downstairs as I run to the kitchen. I make eggs and I fry two pieces of bacon for him. I slide them on a plate and place it in front of him. "About time. Get an apple and get on the bus you freak." he yells at my face. I hurry and run out of the house forgetting all about the apple.

_  
"Run Clary! Come on!" my best friend Simon calls me running a hand through his curly brown hair. "Coming!" I yell back. Valentine would not be happy if I miss the bus and he has to drive me. He would probably make me walk to school. I climb on the steps to the bus and walk down the aisle. On my way down the bus lurches forward and I fall to the left on top of a boy around my age. I look up to see a pair of bright blue eyes. "Um, hi…" I say. He smiles as I straighten up. "My name is Alec Lightwood. What's yours?"he asks me. "Uh, Clary. Clary Fray." I tell him. He smiles and we talk about school on our way there. When we get to school, we go to the office for Alec's schedule. "I need to catch up with my brother and sister. Bye Clary!" Alec says and we go our separate ways. I walk to my locker and twist the lock. It opens with a pop and I pull my history books on to my book bag. A group of girls walk by and say "Hey Clary!" Yea, you could say that I'm popular. But I don't want to be. They all like to be around me because of my "good looks" that everyone says I have. I wave and close my locker. My eyes get covered and I groan. "Guess who?" I hear a perky voice say. "Not now Aline." I mutter. Yes, a lesbian chick is hitting on me. "Aww, but Clare Bear!" she calls after me as I walk/run to class. I make it and leap to a seat near the middle. 'That was a close one!' I think in my head as I see Aline walk to her science class through the window. Suddenly, all the girls are gasping and giggling. I look up to see Alec and another boy walking in. All my attention was on the golden sex god walking into my history class. Alec spots me and tells the boy something. They start walking towards me and I realize that there are two empty chairs on either side of me. "Hey." Alec says and sits next to me. "This is my brother Jace. Jace, this is Clary. The girl who I talked to you about." Jace grins and shoves his hand out. I reach over the desk and shake it. His hand fit perfectly into mine. "Nice to meet you Clary." he says with a voice as sweet as honey. I smile and say "You too." The class starts and they both sit down. enters the room and starts with the lesson. "So, today we are going to talk about our presidents and their tasks. Who was the first president of the United States of America?" the stupidest kid in our class raises his hand and gets called on. Oh, boy."Ummm...SpongeBob Squarepants?" He guesses and the whole class bursts out laughing. I was literally sobbing of laughter. "I...can't...even…" I manage to choke out in between laughter to Jace who was red faced and chuckling. gives the boy detention and we continue the lesson.

~**Thanks for reading! I promise to not disappoint you guys and will post every week!**


	2. He Saw

Clary

Lunch time, finally. "By the Angel, I'm starving!" I tell Jace And Alec when we get to our lunch table. Today the lunch ladies serve cheeseburgers and baked potatoes. '_Yummm!' _I moan in my head and then my face heats up in embarrassment as I realize I said that outloud. The boys laugh at me and I slowly chuckle along. I jump when a tray gets slammed next to me. I look up to see a girl with beautiful raven hair and dark eyes. "Hi guys!" she tells Alec and Jace. "Hi Izzy." they respond and she finally notices me. "Oh, Hi! My name is Isabelle but you can call me Iz or Izzy. I'm Alec &amp; Jace's sister. And you are?" I smile and answer "Hi, my name is Clarissa Fray but you can call me Clary. Nice to meet you." We shake hands and talk about next week's' Fall Dance. "Who are you going with, Clary?" Alec asks me.

"I'm-" I start but get interrupted by stupid Aline. "Me! She is going with me!" "No! What are you talking about?! She is going with me!" another girl, Helen, argues. They each pull one of my arms in their direction and scream insults at each other. "Stupid mundie!" "You smell like burnt cheese!" "At least I floss, skunk breath!" " Why you little-" the continue arguing and let go of me. I scramble to the other side of the table. "STOP! I will not go to the stupid dance with any of you because I'm not lesbian! God!" I yell at them and they both stare at me in shock. "Don't worry, she doesn't mean it." Aline says and they both leave.

"Holy shit, lesbian girls like you?!" Izzy asks me with a face of pure shock. "Yeah, they won't believe me every time I tell them I'm not lesbian." I tell the three curious faces of Jace, Alec, and Isabelle. Jace looks like he might burst out laughing at any second, Alec looks sick, and Iz looks amused. "Your THAT pretty? I mean, to attract girls?!" she asks me. I shrug and continue eating my mashed potatoes.

I jump off the bus with Alec, Izzy, and Jace. "What house do you live in?" I ask them. Jace points at the huge house at the end of the street. Also known as the house next to mine. I can feel my face pale and I start to sweat. "What's wrong Clary?" asks Alec. "Nothing, nothing. I live in the house next to yours." Izzy squeals and we jump for joy, but I have to force my excitement. "Bye guys! See you tomorrow." I tell them and walk inside my red brick house. Immediately after the door closes, a beer bottle is thrown at my stomach. I wince and pull out a big piece that stabbed me. My hand is sticky with blood and I am shaking. "Come here you piece of garbage!" Valentine slurs and pulls me by the hair up the stairs, into my room. He throws me across the room and I smash into my dresser. I yelp as he picks me up by my throat and slaps me once tears run down my face. I get thrown onto my bed and he pulls out a silver knife. "Now, now Clarissa. Don't you know better than to try to escape?" he tells me as I squirm under his grip. I give up and wait for the sting of the knife cutting through my flesh. When it comes, I don't flinch, I just lay there. Mercyless. When he is done, he spits in my face and walks out slamming the door behind him. I sob and stand up, picking up a small vase he gave my mom. I smash it against the wall and collapse on the floor sobbing. I look out the window and see something that almost makes me die of a heart attack. Golden eyes looking through the house next door's window. _Jace..._


	3. Run

Clary

'_Shoot. Shoot. Shoot, I'm screwed. Fuck!_' I think in my head as I throw my curtains over the window in my room. If Jace tells anyone about what he just saw, Valentine will kill me for sure! I slam my door closed and throw my clothes in a bag. '_Okay. I'm finally going to do it… I'm running away…' _ I think in my head as I throw a sweatshirt on and slide my tennis shoes over my cold feet. I wash my face from blood and brush my hair. I use the restroom, yank my window open and climb out after I throw my bag over. I suddenly stop dead in my tracks. '_Where do I go? I don't know where to go... Wait! I know!' _I thought and started to walk in the direction of my God-father, Luke. But not before saying goodbye to Iz and Alec.

I knock on the Lightwood's door and expect to see Izzy or Jace at the door but when the door opens, I have to crouch down to see the small boy that answers the door. "Hi! I'm Max! Are you here to see Jace, Alec or Izzy?" Max asked me with a sad/bored tone. I don't think anyone had come to visit him yet. I felt really bad. "I actually came here to see you, Max." I told the adorable grey-eyed boy. His eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas day. "Really?! Well in that case, come on!" he said as he dragged me into his room. "What's your name?" he asks as he pulls out some action figures."Clary." I say as he hands me a Naruto Action Figure. "Okay, Clary. Do you read Manga? Watch Anime?" he asks eagerly. "I ADORE Manga and I was just watching Anime two days ago." I tell Max who squeals adorably. "Yay! Finally, someone who actually understands me and my Manga!" He says and I ask him what his favorite Anime is. "I really like Naruto and also Attack On Titan. What is your favorite?" he answers, then asks. "I love Ghost Hunt, Rosario Vampire, and Black Butler." his eyes sparkle when he hears Black Butler. "I like Black Butler too-" he starts but gets cut off by a scream. '_Iz.'_

She screams at me about not telling her I was coming over. "...And you knew I wanted you to come ove-!" but I cut her off. "Shush Izzy! I need to tell you goodbye! I'm leaving to my Godfather's house forever. Well until my dad finds me." She frowns. "Why?" She asks me. "Because, my dad doesn't let me be free so I'm leaving for a while. Don't tell him where I am. Tell Alec I said Bye." I sadly tell her and she nods. A tear runs down her face. "Don't cry Isabelle…" I whisper and pull her to my arms. "I'm gonna miss you Clare-bear." she sobbes into my hair. I smile and nod. "Me too…"

**Haii Guuuuuuyyyysss! Sorry for not updating this story until now! Sorry!**


	4. Free

Chapter 4:

Jace

"What the hell, what the hell, what the hell!" I whisper yell while I run my hands through my hair. '_Clary is abused?' _I think in my head. No wonder she wore that much makeup! At first I thought she was one of those whores that love money and act like bitches. But she is way more than that. She is sweet, nice and caring. What kind of asshat would do that to a beautiful girl like Clary? Yes, I do like Clary. I have never liked someone like this. I usually screw and then dump all of my previous girlfriends. My stomach flutters when I think of her. I have to do something about the abuse that is happening in Clary's house. I run to my bed and throw the covers back, looking for my phone. Once I find the iphone 6, I dial 911. "911, what's your emergency?" the lady says immediately. "My neighbor is being abused by her father and I need help because it looks like it's been going on for some time now." I say, my heart pounding. "Okay, what's your address?" she asks me calmly. I tell her my address and I hang up, hearing sirens in the distance.

Clary

I walk back to my house so I can get some money from my hiding place but I hear sirens coming directly to my house. I gasp and run to my room. My dad starts pounding on my door screaming "You bitch! You called 911, didn't you, you whore! Open the door so I can give you what you deserve, you ugly shit!" And I push my drawer in front of my locked door. '_It's okay, It's okay. The police are coming. I'm safe._' I tell myself and take deep breaths, pushing the door closed with the drawer. Suddenly he stops slamming his body on the door and I can hear police arresting him yelling to each other to hold my father down. I sigh in relief and push the drawer away from my bedroom door as someone knocks on the door and softly says "You can come out now, sweety. It's okay. Nobody's gonna hurt you anymore." I unlock and open the door to see an old police officer with brownish grayish hair and kind blue eyes. She smiles and we walk outside. There are police everywhere and the Lightwoods are outside looking at me with shock. Izzy and Alec come up to me. "Oh my god, what happened, Clary?" I take a deep breath and answer Izzy. "My father abuses me and someone called the cops." I glance over to Jace because he was the only one that saw it happen. He saw me and looked down in shame. I walk over to him and tilt his head up with my fingers. I hug him tight and tears escape my eyes. "Thank you, Thank you _so _much, Jace" I whisper and sob into his shirt. He wraps his arms around me and we stay like that for a long time, just hugging. When we pull apart and i turn to the others, Izzy has her mouth wide open and Alec is in shock. "What just happened?" they both ask at the same time.


End file.
